


karabiner mejan

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family!Italy siblings, Gen, Perang Dunia II, rate T+ untuk bahasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pengeboman di Italia dimulai. Torino, mereka datang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	karabiner mejan

**hetalia** © **hidekazu himaruya**  
_penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. fanfiksi dibuat hanya untuk keperluan bersenang-senang.  
_ canon. setting: perang dunia ii. family/angst.

#

Satu peluru Italy, siang itu, bisa menjatuhkan dua botol kaca. Hanya mengenai yang depan tetapi pecahan dan hentakan serta gelombang kejutnya menyenggol botol kaca lain yang lebih kecil di belakangnya, kemudian botol itu jatuh dan pecah.

Masih bisa Italy hidu aroma tanah Jerman dari Karabiner 98k di tangannya. Hadiah dari Germany tempo hari, yang dirasanya percuma. Apa pula artinya sebuah hadiah jika dia tak bisa mengistimewakannya, dan membiarkan korban jatuh meski dia telah mencoba mengangkatnya?

Italy hanya mengulum bibir bawahnya saat mengamati pecahan botol dari kejauhan.

* * *

Romano melepas kekhawatirannya dengan embusan napas panjang. Rumput di bawah kakinya layu sejak tiga hari lalu, langit Piedmont tak pernah sekacau ini, sepanjang ingatannya hingga seratus tahun ke belakang.

Ia mendekati adiknya tanpa suara. Berhenti di dekat sebuah ransel besar—berisi campuran dari ransum basi dan baju-baju terkoyak serta memento-memento dari orang-orang yang dia temukan jatuh di sela pepohonan di kaki gunung, atau pabrik-pabrik yang hangus, barangkali berupa kalung, foto kecil, atau rosario. Yang hanya akan memenuhi rumahnya, karena rasa sayangnya yang tumpah-ruah melimpah, bahkan mungkin hingga perang berlalu kelak.

Romano membungkuk dan memungut sesuatu. Gumpalan kertas, sepertinya masih baru.

Tujuh belas nomor tertera di dalamnya. Tujuh belas nama mengikuti masing-masing nomor. _Semoga Tuhan menerima kalian,_ tulisan di bawah kertas.

“Feli, apa ini?”

Italy berbalik, wajahnya tidak kaget, mengejutkan bagi Romano. Dia memeluk Karabiner itu sambil menatap tanah. “Torino, Kak.”

“Mereka sudah menjamah Torino?!”

“Kemarin.”

“Tsk.” Romano menggumpal keras kertas barusan. Dia memijat keningnya hingga merah, dan Italy masih bergeming. “Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu mereka akan menginjak-injak Roma. Bagaimana dengan bangunan-bangunan kita, di Florence, di Venesia?! Bangsat. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!”

“Aku tidak tahu!” Italy mengangkat kepalanya dan tersedu-sedu. Ia membanting Karabiner-nya. Sejurus kemudian dia jatuh berlutut. “Aku sangat benci perang.”

Romano meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Italy, ia memejamkan mata hingga ia bisa melihat senyuman kakeknya di tengah-tengah warna phosphene yang merayap merapat di sekeliling pandangannya.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu juga menunduk. “Aku juga benci. Dan aku yakin Kakek juga.”

**Author's Note:**

> note:  
> * mejan: (adj) _tidak dapat meletus atau meledak_ (sumber: KBBI)
> 
> * turin (torino), ibukota region piedmont di barat laut italia, adalah kota yang pertama kali dibom di italia, pada tanggal 11 juni 1940. korban sipil yang jatuh: 17 orang.
> 
> * karabiner 98k, senjata asal jerman yang didesain tahun 1935.
> 
> * fakta yang sama antara penerapan himaruya pada karakterisasi italy bersaudara dengan fakta di wwii: kabinet perang inggris memutuskan bahwa italia tidak membutuhkan serangan keras pada pemukiman orang-orangnya seperti yang akan dilakukan di jerman karena temperamen emosional orang-orang italia bisa membuat serangan kecil jadi berdampak besar. ‘psikologi’ orang-orang italia diperkirakan juga ‘tidak cocok untuk peperangan’.
> 
> * sumber bacaan menarik: `bombing italy: allied strategies` dari university of exeter. sila cari pdf-nya. lengkap termasuk peta dan dokumen perangnya juga.


End file.
